Píldoras para dormir
by actually 2879 bees
Summary: Shinji tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche y Kaworu le presenta unas maravillosas píldoras para dormir. Reviews se agradecen(?) AL FIN LO EDITÉ y ahora es más cool y menos cutre.


Era tarde, de madrugada, y el frío le calaba tanto que sus articulaciones de las manos dolían al moverlas. Sostenía el reproductor de _cassettes_ en una mano, con la otra cubría su boca y frotaba su nariz. La música, en el volumen más bajo posible, le llegaba como desde un lugar lejano, fuera de las cuatro paredes del edificio donde todo estaba sumido en un silencio que casi lastimaba los oídos. Por eso había preferido escuchar algo y tal vez así podría dormir.  
Tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio que sentía. Por ello no se percató que el otro entraba en su habitación, en silencio.  
Kaworu cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó de pie al borde de la cama, mirando a Shinji con una sonrisa que parecía no transmitir nada en realidad. Lo miró largo rato, varios minutos pasaron. El de cabello negro sintió cierta incomodidad en el silencio de cambio entre una pieza musical y otra; abrió los ojos con cansancio y descubrió al chico de cabellos blancos mirándolo. Era como una aparición, lucía tan etéreo que era difícil definir si parecía un ángel o un espectro maldito. Shinji se sentó de un solo movimiento por el susto y luego respiró hondo. — ¿Kaworu-kun? —preguntó. Sintió alivio de que fuera él. Le gustaba estar con él, lo hacía sentir en paz, querido, importante. Sonrió y esperó a que el otro dijera algo. Dejó el _walkman_ y los audífonos en la mesita de noche. No trató de encender la luz; todo lucía irreal a su alrededor.  
El de ojos color carmín inclinó la cabeza a un lado casi con inocencia. —Shinji-kun, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? inquirió en voz suave, dulce.  
Ikari negó con la cabeza y encogió las piernas, rodeando sus rodillas con ambos brazos. —Hace bastante frío y… No sé… —dudó. No sabía si decirle que la ansiedad le había quitado el sueño desde hacía tanto que ya no podía recordar cómo se sentía tener una noche de verdadero descanso.  
Kaworu asintió y se acercó al costado de la cama, deslizándose a un lado del chico de ojos negros, bajo las cobijas delgadas y apenas útiles en ese frío. Envolvió a Shinji con sus brazos blanquísimos y recargó su frente en la sien de éste. —No te preocupes, Shinji-kun, yo estoy aquí. —susurró. Había algo en su voz que le provocó al otro un escalofrío casi placentero. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Estoy aquí, todo está bien… —Acariciaba el cabello negro y lustroso con delicadeza, pero sus dedos se sentían helados.  
El de ojos azabache se dejó enredar en el abrazo sin protesta, aún con esa extraña sensación rondándole el cuerpo cada vez que sentía los dedos helados del otro sobre su cráneo. Tampoco hizo nada cuando Kaworu dejó de abrazarlo y le indicó que se recostara. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que era amarga, tal vez por no haber comido nada desde hacía más de 20 horas.  
—Shinji-kun, sabes que eres importante para mí, ¿no es así? —preguntó el de piel nívea en voz muy baja, como un secreto. —Eres la persona que más me importa. Porque nací para conocerte… —continuó. Se colocó sobre Shinji; éste podía sentir el peso de Kaworu sobre su vientre. Nagisa le miró desde arriba y en su rostro continuaba pintada esa sonrisa vacía, que a primera vista pasaba por una sonrisa amable y cariñosa. — ¿Te importo? ¿Yo te importo, Shinji-kun? —inquirió, aún mirándole desde ese ángulo que hacía sentir al otro impotente, dominado.  
Ikari abrió la boca, pero la voz no salió. Se sentía confundido y cansado. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?  
Los movimientos de Kaworu eran como agua que fluía: Levantó un poco la cadera para bajar los shorts que el otro usaba para dormir, al igual que la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto el pene de Shinji, quien de pronto se removió inquieto entre las piernas del otro.  
—Espera… —susurró como en un gemido; bajo, tan bajo que apenas y él mismo pudo escucharse. El de ojos color rojizo lo miró, esta vez con frialdad.  
— No hagas ruido, molestarás a todos si los despiertas. —le advirtió en voz baja y volvió su atención a desnudarlo. Le levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza para quitarle la camisa con el logotipo de NERV en letras color carmín y arrojó la ropa al suelo.  
El chico de ojos negros se sentía indefenso, pero Kaworu tenía razón, no debía despertar a nadie, no debía ser una molestia. Además, él era importante para el otro, ¿verdad? Eso…  
Shinji cubrió sus genitales con ambas manos. Sus pezones erguidos por el frío le hacían sentir incómodo y estúpido. Pero no quería ser una molestia, no.  
Kaworu lo miró como quien examina una fotografía que le trae buenos recuerdos. —Ponte de rodillas —le dijo mientras lo jalaba de los hombros para incorporarlo.  
El otro deslizó sus piernas de entre las del de cabellos blancos, que parecía bañado por la luz de luna, y se puso de rodillas: Apoyado en cuatro puntos, con los glúteos en dirección a Nagisa y mirando hacia la cabecera de la cama. Escuchó el frufrú de ropa y después sintió las manos gélidas del otro sobre su cadera. —Todo está bien, Shinji-kun. Pero no puedes gritar, ¿sí? —dijo en voz suave y hasta con un tinte de amabilidad, retirando sus manos del otro por un instante.  
El de cabellos de noche no sabía qué pasaba, pero estaba bien, era Kaworu-kun, todo estaba bien... Sintió algo viscoso que el otro le aplicaba entre los glúteos. Se estremeció y reprimió un gemido. Respiraba pesadamente —Kaworu… —suspiró. No estaba seguro si le gustaba o quería que todo eso parara.  
—Shhh… —le susurró a Shinji —Tal vez te duela un poco, pero estará bien. —le aseguró, y el de ojos negros casi pudo percibir una burla en las palabras suaves de Nagisa, que procedió a acariciar el ano con sus dedos helados.  
Shinji se estremeció. —No… —susurró. Cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza los párpados.  
Ésta vez Kaworu no dijo nada y simplemente separó los glúteos del otro. —Shiji-kun, eres virgen, ¿no es así? —se rió el otro con ternura, en un suspiro. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda baja de Ikari y empujó hacia abajo. —Recuéstate y mírame. —le indicó. Cuando el azabache lo hizo, pudo ver su expresión, que estaba entre el tedio y la diversión. No pudo entender. También vio que Kaworu estaba desnudo y un tubito color plateado yacía junto a él. ¿Lo había traído en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama? Seguramente.  
El de piel blanca como un lienzo inmaculado estaba de rodillas, y una erección se alzaba entre sus piernas tersas. Shinji sintió el calor subirle al rostro y la sangre levantó e hinchó su pene sin que pudiese evitarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
Con cuidado, Kaworu se acercó a gatas al otro. Le separó las piernas sin mucho cuidado y alcanzó el tubito plateado. Aplicó lubricante a su erección, sin ocultar lo placentero que resultaba sentir sus dedos recorriendo su miembro. Con la respiración entrecortada miraba a Shinji que, aún tendido con las piernas abiertas, miraba de vuelta a Kaworu a través de los espacios entre sus dedos. El líquido pre-seminal escurrió de la punta del pene de Shinji, que trató en vano de apretar sus piernas, pues el de ojos carmín yacía entre ellas. Le asombró lo blanca y suave que parecía la piel de todo el cuerpo de Nagisa, como si al tocarla fueras a darte cuenta de que en realidad estaba hecho de papel o de seda finísima, de que podías despedazarlo con las manos. Optó por aferra sus manos a las sábanas, mirando al otro que había dejado a un lado el lubricante al fin.  
Sin una palabra, Kaworu se acercó y acomodó las piernas ligeras de Shinji, haciéndole doblar las rodillas para poder penetrarlo; lo cual hizo sin mucho preámbulo, con algo de trabajo y de una vez. Shinji pensó que iba a desmayarse; se quedó sin aliento, adolorido, con la erección entre sus piernas punzando casi tan dolorosamente como el orificio entre sus glúteos. Le costó tomar aire de nuevo y sintió las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas.  
Kaworu comenzó a mover la cadera a un ritmo al comienzo suave, acompasado, como una melodía que estuviese tarareando en su mente. Levantó una mano y la llevó a la boca del otro, separándole los labios para que respirara.  
El de ojos negros aspiró con desesperación mientras sentía el pene del otro moviéndose en su interior —K-Kaworu-kun… Por favor… —susurró, con tanto trabajo que parecía que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarrarían por el esfuerzo. Su mente estaba completamente nublada por el dolor, pero se sentía bien, el dolor se sentía _tan_ bien. Sintió la mano de Kaworu retirarse de sus labios y deslizarse por su espalda, levantándolo, y Shinji se apoyó sobre sus manos para no caer de espaldas.  
Los dedos aún helados del otro se enlazaron con los cabellos del Shinji y tiró de ellos hacia atrás, con fuerza. Con la otra mano alcanzó a apoyarse en la pared detrás del de dulces ojos negros. El ritmo de su cadera era cada vez más rápido, jalaba sin cuidado el cabello de Ikari, que miraba el techo, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Ambos respirando con trabajo pero reprimiendo quejas y gemidos.  
Cuando Kaworu se sintió cerca del orgasmo, retiró abruptamente su miembro. El otro sintió ardor y dolor, y las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Se quejó en voz muy baja, pero al menos el de ojos carmesí había soltado su cabello por fin.  
Kaworu se retiró un poco hacia atrás y se sentó, con las piernas abiertas, la erección aún sobresaliendo entre sus piernas.  
Shinji se dejó caer hacia atrás y se golpeó la nuca contra la cabecera, produciendo un ruido seco que se perdió rápidamente en el aire de la madrugada. Ambos contuvieron el aliento unos segundos en busca de una señal que indicara que alguien se había despertado, pero parecía no haber cambio alguno.  
Después Nagisa se puso de pie, jalando a Shinji del brazo. Éste se levanto con muchísimo trabajo, sintiendo dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, dentro y fuera. —Ponte de rodillas, Shinji-kun —le susurró al oído, ofreciéndole sus manos para que se apoyara.  
Éste hizo lo que Kaworu dijo, tomando las dos manos que le ofrecía, y se hincó. Sintió las manos del otro revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente. El miembro de Kaworu estaba justo frente los ojos del chico, reluciendo por el lubricante y el líquido pre-seminal sobre aquella piel que parecía de mármol. Sus ojos negros, agotados y llenos de timidez, se dirigieron al rostro que le miraba desde arriba. Sabía lo que el otro quería, por supuesto.  
Colocó sus manos sobre la espalda tersa de Nagisa, abrazándole las caderas, para tener un soporte, e introdujo la mitad del pene del otro en su boca que estaba un tanto reseca.  
Lamió como pudo el miembro duro y caliente (parecía ser la única parte cálida de su cuerpo), y comenzó a producir saliva. Le costaba respirar por la nariz, pero se las arreglaba.  
Kaworu le tomó del cabello con ambas manos e introdujo por completo su erección dentro de la boca de Shinji. Éste sintió que se ahogaba y el estímulo del vómito le hizo cerrar un poco la boca, sus dientes se hundieron ligeramente en la piel sorprendentemente blanda del de cabellos de plata, quien, en un reflejo, golpeó el rostro de Ikari con el dorso de su mano abierta. El golpe hizo que al de cabello negro le doliera el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. Kaworu le había golpeado con los nudillos y Shinji tenía un pequeño corte junto al ojo, con el área alrededor de éste enrojecida. Cayó de sentón sobre el suelo helado y se llevó una mano al lugar del golpe.  
—Lo siento mucho… Yo… —no sabía cómo disculparse. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y por supuesto no estaba familiarizado con los límites de su cuerpo. Kaworu le hizo una seña para que no hablara más y se sentó frente a él.  
Colocó una mano sobre la del de cabellos negros, donde estaba la marca roja de los nudillos de Nagisa.  
Le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta su miembro. —Lo haremos así. —le susurró, cerrando los dedos suaves de Shinji alrededor de su pene aún erecto.  
Se acercó un poco más a Kaworu y utilizó también su otra mano, moviendo ambas arriba y abajo con suavidad, acariciando la punta con su dedo pulgar y sintiendo el líquido pre-seminal brotando de nuevo.  
El de ojos color carmín estaba sentado en posición tradicional japonesa, con las piernas dobladas y los pies bajo sus glúteos. Parecía la estatua antigua de algún dios, y Shinji se preguntó si sería un dios amable o no.  
Lo miró estremecerse de placer, cerrar los ojos, y decidió intentar de nuevo con su boca, pues eso era lo que Nagisa quería originalmente.  
Se agachó y con cuidado se introdujo la erección de nuevo. La lengua y los labios ejercían presión alrededor del miembro palpitante del de cabello platinado; sus manos, empujando y jalando la cabeza de Shinji a placer, a su ritmo. Una de sus manos soltó el cabello negro y encajó sus uñas en la espalda suave y de por sí adolorida del otro.  
Pero el chico continuó la felación sin objetar nada. El dolor le gustaba, el dolor le enloquecía y ya no podía para de pensar en ello. Su erección se endureció de nuevo cuando el semen de Kaworu brotó con fuerza y lo ahogó por unos segundos, antes de tragarlo.

Abrió la boca y se enderezó para recuperar el aire, con los labios embarrados de semen, mientras Nagisa yacía con la cabeza gacha y respirando con trabajo, sus hombros se movían arriba y abajo en intervalos breves de respiraciones entrecortadas.  
Shinji se arrastró hasta la mesita de noche y desconectó los audífonos del _walkman_. Luego se deslizó de nuevo hacia Kaworu y se los entregó. Éste levantó la vista y los tomó desconcertado. —Enrédalo en mi cuello, Kaworu-kun —le pidió en un susurro, sentándose sobre el piso con las piernas abiertas. Shinji no podía reconocerse, pero tampoco podía parar.  
Con calma, el otro se acercó y enredó el delgado cable negro al cuello frágil del azabache. Tomando un extremo con cada mano, jaló, con cautela. Ikari se masturbaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Nagisa fue dejando la cautela de lado poco a poco, hasta que el cable lastimaba sus propias manos y vio al otro arquearse de placer.  
Entonces soltó abruptamente los extremos y detuvo las manos de Shinji con las propias. Se levantó rápidamente y entró al cuarto de baño, dejando al de ojos negros sentado sobre el piso, desorientado y sin haberle permitido llegar al orgasmo.  
A los pocos segundos, Kaworu volvió con unas tijeras pequeñas en la mano. Probablemente las habría encontrado en el cajón del botiquín de emergencia.  
Sonrió y de nuevo se sentó frente al azabache, abriendo las tijeras y sosteniendo una de las cuchillas en dirección al otro.  
El de cabello oscuro tragó saliva, pero hacía mucho que había perdido la capacidad de discernir si lo que sentía era miedo o excitación. —Kaworu-kun… —susurró con algo de angustia aflorando en su mirada.  
Nagisa se acercó y apoyó la punta de la cuchilla en mitad del pecho de Shinji, ejerciendo cada vez más presión, hasta que una pequeña gota roja se formó. El de ojos negros se apoyó hacia atrás con ambas manos mientras la punta de la tijera le dibujaba una línea color rojo sobre el pecho, hacia el estómago.  
Agachándose, acomodando su postura, Kaworu comenzó a lamer el pene de Shinji. Luego lo introdujo sin mayor dificultad a su boca, por completo, mientras que se apoyaba con una mano sobre el piso. Con la otra mano, donde sostenía la cuchilla de las tijeras abiertas, recorrió el costado del torso del de cabello negro, hacia abajo, con fuerza, y al llegar a la parte exterior de su muslo, enterró la punta con firmeza, buscando hacer una herida profunda.  
Shinji inhaló y contuvo el aire, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, luchando por no gritar de dolor, mientras la punta de las tijeras se abría paso entre su carne suave y la lengua de Kaworu lo hacía alzar la cadera con desesperación. El otro retiró la tijera y luego la clavó con fuerza en el mismo punto, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con los labios y la lengua el pene del azabache, quien eyaculó abundantemente en la boca de Kaworu.

El de ojos negros se dejó caer sobre sus codos, pues los brazos le fallaron, y luchó por acompasar su respiración. Por su parte, el de ojos carmesí se lamió los labios luego de tragar el semen y se levantó en busca de su ropa.  
Mientras éste se vestía con calma, Shinji continuó tendido en el suelo, con el muslo sangrándole un poco. Se preguntó si sería capaz de moverse, pero ninguno de sus miembros respondió cuando trató de incorporarse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto miserable y muy, pero muy adolorido.  
De pronto se sintió lejos del suelo y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en brazos de Kaworu, quien lo depositó sobre la cama. Luego se le acercó y le susurró al oído, en voz suave y dulce, como un esponjoso pastel: «Descansa, Shinji-kun.»  
Sus ojos siguieron al de cabellos de luz de luna hasta que éste salió de la habitación y todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio nuevamente. Giró la cabeza y notó las tijeras en el suelo. Luego miró al otro lado, hacia la cama, buscando el tubito de lubricante, pero parecía haber desaparecido  
Shinji se sintió sumamente agotado, exhausto como si su cuerpo hubiese sido azotado por una tormenta salvaje y a la vez benévola.  
Suspiró y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas restantes, jaló las cobijas sobre su cuerpo desnudo y adolorido.  
Se quedó con la mente en blanco un rato, mirando el techo y sintiendo placer en el dolor intenso de cada parte de su cuerpo. Acarició con los dedos el pequeño hueco en su muslo y pensó que si no fuera por el dolor, juraría que todo aquel caos había sido producto de su mente.  
Pensando en ello, poco a poco el sueño fue arrastrando su conciencia hacia la penumbra.


End file.
